A Snowy Night
by Lady Sakura of the Fated
Summary: A snowy night like this was the first time I saw him." H/D AU Non-magical


** Title:** A Snowy Night

**Author:** Lady Sakura of the Fated

**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are property of J. K. Rowling and the publisher people. This was written only for mine and other people's enjoyment. Lightning Pet Shop is mine.

**Author Notes:** This is my first Harry/Draco and is pretty dumb but I had to get it out. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter one though and should be posted in the next couple of weeks. Hopefully. Enjoy!

**Word Count:**

1,000 words

* * *

A snowy night like this was the first time I saw him. He looked like he was made of snow, only a shade darker, but still blended in so well that I almost didn't see him. We bumped into each other -literally- as I was walking home from work, too tired to take the subway. I apologized and took the pale hand he offered me and brushed the snow of off my long black coat. When I looked up I gasped.

His golden hair shined in the moonlight like a halo and his almost too pale skin added to the angelic look. The soft pointyness of his face and gray eyes drew me in; flushing when he looked caught me staring. I shifted my eyes to my old, wet trainers and pushed my hand through my black unruly hair. He cleared his throat making me look up when he began speaking.

"I'm very sorry I bumped into you. You see I forgot my glasses at work and the snow only made my vision worse." His drawling voice made me blush more, like a schoolgirl asking her longtime crush out. I accepted his apology with a "Oh, no, it was my fault" and "It's okay" (not particularly in that order) and his offer of coffee with a simple "Okay." Might I say that when I got home, my face beat a tomato in the contest of redness.

I learned his name this morning. Draco Lucius Malfoy, son and heir to the famous Malfoy Enterprises, the famous company that made almost everything under the stars. When I learned this fact I felt very self-conscious of my small inheritance from my late parents, who had owned a small train of pet shops around Britain. We talked about a bunch of other things in the small Starbucks on the corner, right across the Lightning Pet Store, one of my stores. He also learned that I was an orphan and that my parents had been killed by one of the most famous serial killers who went by the alias Voldemort. Not many people called him that though.

I looked up from my journal as I stood at the counter in the Shop when I heard the bell ring. Draco walked in, bundled up against the snow that was falling steadily outside and headed towards the dog food. "I would recommend Beneful." He jumped and spun around, sighing when he saw me. I closed the leather bound book and stepped around the counter, making my way towards him. "What type of dog do you have, if you don't mind my asking?" I picked up the small bag he was grabbing for and rung up the item, shrugging off his complaint. "A male German Shepherd. Do you have any pets?"

"One female German Shepherd." We smiled and set up a later meeting at the local dog park, hoping our dogs could be friends, they were certainly almost there.

We sat on the bench and watched our dogs romp around in the grass, happy that they got a long. As they played we chatted some more and I told him about my parents. "My mum and dad owned a small chain of pet stores, the Lighting Pet Shop being their newest one. It was named that because of my scar," here I showed him the strange lightning bolt scar I was born with, "and was to be given to me, as well as the other ones, when I turned eighteen. They were killed though, when I was one year old by that serial killer Voldemort and I was given to my mum's sister's family, who happened to be my only living relatives. They weren't the most loving family and their abuse got to be so much that I ran away and opened up Lightning again. I live in the small flat above the shop."

"Why haven't you bought a bigger flat or even a house?" I smiled at his question before answering simply.

"I can't afford it. I've got to pay the bills and the rent and all the other crap that comes with the business."

He stared at me for a second, a strange expression in his silver eyes and nodded seemingly to himself. I really wasn't expecting the suggestion he made next.

"Come live with me. I live by myself, as Mother and Father have moved to France and run Malfoy Enterprises their and I need some company, besides the servants. Which I hate having. Come on Harry. Please?" It was a lot to take in as we had just met, so I told him I would sleep on it and get back to him. We gathered our dogs, who fought us the whole way, and went our separate ways to home.

I really did sleep on it now that I think about it. I dreamed that night, about moving in with Draco and his huge house, with his servants and his dog. When I woke up, I felt happier than I ever have and I immediately came into a decision. I called Draco -we had exchanged numbers- and told him I accepted his offer if it still stood. Three days later I moved in. One month later we had entered a tentative relationship, our dogs had puppies together and we lived happily ever after.

"You still have that old thing?" I looked up at my husband (we got married a couple of months ago) from my journal and kissed him, answering when we broke apart for air.

"I was just reading when we met. There's some pages ripped out and I can't remember what happened to them, or what they said. Do you know Draco?" He shook his head and smiled at me. Shrugging I placed the leather-bound book on the small table next to me before snuggling up to Draco as he sat down next to me on the expensive leather couch, and stared out the window into the snowy night.

'He'll never know'


End file.
